Con olor a Hierba
by Angela Crimson07
Summary: Pansy está rota y despechada después de la guerra. Sus esperanzas han muerto y lo ha perdido todo. Pero, al volver a Hogwarts descubrirá que no todo está perdido y, por azares del destino, recuperará todo lo que creía perdido, aunque no de la forma que ella esperaba, porque no se puede perder algo que nunca se tuvo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I: Nuevas esperanzas**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. "_Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_"

#36: De cómo Pansy reconstruye su vida con Harry.

PAREJA: Pansy Parkinson / Harry Potter.

UNIVERSO: Hogwarts (Post Guerra).

PROMPT: Pansy está libre. Libre y con ganas de retomar su vida o por lo menos una vida donde nadie espere nada de ella, sus padres están en Azkaban y ella solo tuvo que entregar la mitad de sus bienes. Regresa a Hogwarts con el orgullo herido por el rechazo de Draco, y es que él se va a casar, aunque ame a otra persona (pueden poner a cualquiera, sugiero Dramione -se mira las uñas).

Siguiendo su línea de "tener una vida" decide ofrecerse de ayudante en la enfermería y ahí por azares del destino, o mera coincidencia, se encuentra con Potter uno de esos días (él estaba ahí por un motivo x).

MÁS: Romance (¡plis!). Que Ginny sea la mala, la celosa, la pesada en esta historia (un mero cliché).

* * *

Miró por última vez la milenaria mansión que le dirigía su último adiós; ella sabía que él estaba detrás de alguna de las cortinas observándola marcharse. Dejó que sus lágrimas se deslizaran silenciosas por sus mejillas y se desapareció de ahí…

Draco la vio marcharse, le dolía haber echado así a su amiga, pero era necesario. Sus padres lo habían comprometido con Astoria Greengrass después de la guerra, rompiendo así el contrato con los Parkinson. Draco no podía decir que esto lo alegrara, se casase con Pansy o con Astoria sabía que su corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella; con un suspiro cansado se alejó del ventanal para ir a su habitación y poder regodearse en su tristeza en paz y tranquilidad.

Una vez que Pansy se apareció en su mansión, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos; había amado a Draco desde que tenía conciencia, lo amó siempre desde las esquinas ya que él jamás le dio oportunidad de amarlo abiertamente, puso toda su esperanza en el futuro matrimonio que tendría con él. Pero ahora todo se había derrumbado por culpa de los padres de ambos. Sus padres de ella habían terminado en Azkaban por la participación en la guerra al lado de Lord Voldemort, ella se había salvado entregando la mitad de su fortuna en Gringotts; ante esta situación los Malfoy habían decidido que querían limpiar su apellido y, que mejor manera de hacerlo que casando al heredero con una chica sangre pura cuya familia no hubiese estado involucrada en la guerra; eso descartó definitivamente a Pansy, y dejó en primer lugar a la menor de los Greengrass. Vagó por su mansión sintiéndose vacía, hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó en el piso del salón sin poder soportar un minuto más.

Despertó al sentir la suave caricia de un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana; se percató de que había pasado toda la noche en el suelo del salón de su mansión, sus mejillas aún estaban marcadas por las lágrimas que había derramado durante la noche. Cuando vio el cuadro familiar que adornaba la chimenea del salón supo que no podría permanecer ni un minuto más ahí, aquella casa le traía demasiados recuerdos de la guerra que no podía soportar, de sus padres que jamás volvería a ver y del amor que había esperado tener con Draco.

Empacó toda la ropa que pudo y ninguna fotografía de su pasado. Iba hacia el futuro, el pasado le estorbaba en su camino. Después de encoger las maletas escribió una carta que ató a su lechuza y salió de ahí. Aquella noche durmió en una habitación del Caldero Chorreante esperando la respuesta de la lechuza, ésta llegó al día siguiente. Tras leer la respuesta se trasladó a Hogwarts, era mejor estar ahí que en su casa. Eso estaba decidido.

Llegó a Hogwarts una semana antes de que iniciaran las clases, dispuesta a ayudar con la remodelación del castillo; la profesora McGonagall se mostró más que satisfecha cuando la vio trabajar arduamente en las reparaciones de la escuela.

Pansy se sentía bien en el colegio, aunque todavía la miraban con recelo, se sentía feliz de hacer algo bueno con su tiempo. Compartía una pequeña habitación con la única chica que no la rechazó en cuanto se les informó que ella estaría con ellos: Hermione Granger se levantó de su asiento como voluntaria para compartir habitación con ella.

Si bien su relación con la chica distaba de ser amistosa, al menos ahora era cordial y eran capaces de intercambiar un par de palabras sin insultarse la una a la otra. El día que se completaron las remodelaciones, todos dejaron los cuartos provisionales que habían estado compartiendo y volvieron a sus antiguos dormitorios. Pansy se sentía sumamente sola en la habitación de prefecta que tenía. Todos sus amigos volverían a la escuela hasta el primero de septiembre y, aún faltaba una semana para eso.

—¿Directora McGonagall?— llamó con voz tímida.

—Dígame señorita Parkinson ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Yo… quería ver si podía ser útil para el colegio de alguna manera.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, ahora que ya está reconstruido el castillo, quisiera poder hacer algo más para ayudar, estoy segura de que hay algo.

La directora le dirigió una mirada para estudiarla, después de unos minutos finalmente comprendió la petición de la chica

—De hecho sí señorita. Tengo una oferta que hacerle. Este año, como bien sabrá todos los alumnos que estuvieron en el colegio el ciclo pasado repetirán el curso, solamente los alumnos de nuevo ingreso tomarán el curso por primera vez. Debido a que saldrán un año más tarde de la escuela el Ministerio ha hecho una oferta académica para que diez alumnos de los últimos dos cursos, elegidos por mí, empiecen su formación en una carrera superior aquí en la escuela. Honestamente señorita Parkinson, yo ya había pensado en esos diez alumnos, pero consideraré su petición y la incluiré a usted. Para ello necesito saber, ¿qué planes tiene usted para su futuro?

Pansy se quedó muda en cuanto escuchó la pregunta ¿qué quería hacer con su futuro? Toda su vida había estado planeada desde antes que naciera y, en esos planes no se incluía el estudiar una carrera. Si unos meses antes le hubieran hecho esa pregunta, su respuesta habría sido la que le habían enseñado "Casarme con Draco Malfoy, formar una familia, ser una buena madre, buena esposa y una respetada señora de sociedad" Ahora todo se había venido abajo, miró a los ojos a la profesora McGonagall y respondió honestamente

—No lo sé. Después de la guerra todos mis planes se vinieron abajo.

—Piénselo bien señorita Parkinson, no es todo en la vida el casarse con un buen partido. Debe de haber algo en lo que destaque, algo que le agrade.

—Bueno, soy buena en pociones, pero no es algo que precisamente me apasione. ¿Qué tipo de carrera podría estudiar?— preguntó finalmente con la esperanza renaciendo en sus ojos.

—Bueno, podría estudiar pociones, o empezar a prepararse para auror, magizoologo, o medimago, podría especializarse en alguna materia y quedarse como profesora aquí en Hogwarts.

Pansy lo consideró un momento, le estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar; si bien era bastante hábil para las pociones y los encantamientos, no era precisamente algo que le apasionara. Pensó en todas las carreras que le había mencionado la profesora McGonagall, pero ninguna le interesaba. Hasta que finalmente…

—Medimagia, creo que quiero estudiar medimagia. El año pasado era yo quien curaba a mis amigos cuando salían heridos de una misión. También curé a varios estudiantes de mi casa cuando eran lastimados por los Carrow o por los miembros del ED. Creo que quiero intentarlo.

La profesora la observó satisfecha. Definitivamente había juzgado mal a esa chica, ella tenía mucho potencial.

—Bien, puedes comenzar tus estudios mañana en la enfermería con Poppy. Te esperará después del desayuno; una vez que inicien las clases modificaré tus materias y tus horarios, de forma que cuando termines Hogwarts puedas ingresar directamente a la Academia de Medimagia.

Pansy sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hasta hace apenas unos minutos creía que su vida se había arruinado y, ahora la maestra le había devuelto la esperanza.

—Gracias— exclamó emocionada— Le prometo que no la defraudaré.

Salió de la oficina sintiendo que, después de tantos años la vida le había vuelto a sonreír.

A la mañana siguientes desayunó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; cuando terminó prácticamente corrió hasta la enfermería de la escuela, donde ya la esperaba Madame Pomfrey.

—Señorita Parkinson, buenos días.

—Buenos días Madame Pomfrey.

—La profesora McGonagall me comentó de su decisión. Espero que este año sea de provecho para usted. Ahora, ¿usted sabe algo de medimagia?

—No mucho en realidad, pero sé curar heridas ocasionadas por crucios y varios hechizos como el diffindo o el sectusempra.

—Umm, hechizos de magia negra en si.

—Así es.

—¿Y por hechizos normales?

—Sí.

—¿Fracturas?

—Siempre y cuando no sean muy graves.

—¿Pociones?

—No.

—¿Envenenamiento?

—No.

—¿Heridas por golpes o armas muggles?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, veo que sabe bastante, creo que será poco lo que tendremos que formar. Ahora quiero saber ¿cómo aprendió eso?

Pansy suspiró cansada y se dispuso a explicarle a la enfermera una parte de su pasado.

—Antes de recibir la marca tenebrosa teníamos que pasar una prueba que nos fortalecía y que determinaba nuestra aptitud para ser mortífagos. La prueba duraba una semana y, practicaban en nosotros los hechizos más crueles y oscuros que podían. Había una bruja cuyo nombre nunca supe que nos curaba cada noche. Después de recibir la marca me las ingenié para contactar con ella. Durante un año me dediqué a aprender todo lo que pude sobre curaciones, poco después ella desapareció y nunca supe más sobre ella. En las misiones, cuando mis compañeros salían heridos era yo quien los curaba.

La bruja la observó sorprendida, nunca había pensado que esa chica hubiera tenido que pasar por algo ten cruel como eso.

El resto del día lo pasaron estudiando varios libros de medicina que habían sacado de la biblioteca, poco antes de la cena Madame Pomfrey decidió que era suficiente por el momento.

—Tiene potencial señorita Parkinson, le sugiero seguir estudiando todo lo que pueda y, tome un curso de medicina muggle, créame, le sería muy útil.

—Gracias Madame Pomfrey, solo que creo que se me dificultaría un poco.

—Lo hablaré con la profesora McGonagall. Mañana le tendré una respuesta.

Pansy salió sumamente feliz de la enfermería. Ahora tenía un futuro por el cual luchar.

El resto de la semana adelantó mucho en sus clases con Madame Pomfrey, quién se mostraba sumamente orgullosa en los avances de su discípula. El día antes de que sus compañeros regresasen a Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall las mandó llamar a ella y a Hermione para darles una información.

—Bien, como ya sabrán, mañana van a entrar el resto de sus compañeros a clases. El Ministerio extendió la oferta de estudios para diez alumnos. Ustedes están contempladas dentro de esos diez y, creo que por ser las primeras que entraron a este programa tienen derecho a saber quiénes serán sus compañeros, puesto que ustedes diez compartirán la mayoría de las clases y sus horarios coincidirán.

La profesora, les entregó un pergamino a cada una que contenía los nombres de los demás estudiantes y la carrera que iban a tomar.

_Pansy Parkinson: Medimagia_

_Hermione Granger: Pociones_

_Draco Malfoy: Pociones_

_Ginny Weasley: Medimagia_

_Ronald Weasley: Quidditch_

_Harry Potter: Auror_

_Luna Lovegood: Magizoologista_

_Theodore Nott: Auror_

_Neville Longbottom: Magizoologista_

_Daphne Greengrass: Medimagia_

Pansy sonrió levemente, al menos podría estar con su amiga Daphne.

Al día siguiente, se reencontró con Draco, Daphne, Theo y Blaise. La guerra los había cambiado a todos, pero también había reforzado su amistad. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando les anunciaron el nuevo programa que habría en la escuela.

La semana siguiente cada uno se integró en la sección que les había tocado. Pansy disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba en la enfermería con Daphne. Madame Pomfrey había hablado con la profesora McGonagall sobre el potencial de Pansy y, actualmente estaba tomando cursos de medicina en una aldea muggle cercana a Hogsmeade a parte de la medicina mágica que le enseñaba Madame Pomfrey en la escuela.

Las clases, las tomaba generalmente con los otros alumnos que participaban en el programa y había iniciado una relación cordial con Harry, Hermione y Luna. A pesar de esto, tenía varios problemas con Ginny Weasley, que no perdía ninguna oportunidad de atacarla ya fuera en la enfermería o en clases; parecía que había varias personas que no estaban dispuestas a olvidar y perdonar el pasado, y Ginny era una de ellas.

* * *

Un día lluvioso en que no había trabajo, Madame Pomfrey las puso a organizar los botiquines de la enfermería mientras ella iba a hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Ella y Daphne conversaban animadamente mientras Ginny las observaba rencorosa desde un rincón; de repente, se levantó violentamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban conversando.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo— exclamó furiosa.

Pansy y Daphne se le quedaron viendo extrañadas y la dejaron continuar

—No estamos aprendiendo nada, y yo no estoy dispuesta a compartir más tiempo el espacio con dos mortífagas arrastradas.

—Entonces puedes irte Ginevra, nadie te echará de menos aquí.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Pansy mientras les aventaba los botiquines con vendas y salía rápidamente de ahí gritando.

—Esta me la pagas Parkinson.

Pansy y Daphne la ignoraron y continuaron preparando los botiquines para emergencia con vendas, pociones y medicamentos muggles que, había descubierto Pansy eran tan útiles como las pociones.

Cuando terminaron ya casi moría la tarde; en el momento en que se disponían a colocar los botiquines en el armario, se escuchó un alboroto en la entrada a la enfermería. Ambas se dirigieron hacia allá rápidamente; una vez ahí vieron a prácticamente todo el equipo de Gryffindor que, empapados traía cargando aun inconsciente y lleno de sangre Harry Potter

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Potter?— preguntó Pansy.

Ron ignoró su pregunta y contestó con otra —¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey?

—Ella no está, Daphne y yo estamos a cargo de la enfermería.

—¡¿Y mi hermana?!

—No sé dónde esté tu hermana Weasley, mientras arreglábamos los botiquines ella dijo que esto era absurdo y se fue de aquí. Dime qué le sucedió a Potter para que pueda ayudarlo.

—¡No!— exclamó Ron— ¡No permitiré que una maldita mortífaga como tú "ayude" a mi amigo! Primero muerto.

Pansy fingió que sus palabras no la habían afectado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey?— insistió él.

—Salió— contestó simplemente mientras volvía a acomodar los botiquines en el armario— tengo entendido que volverá tarde.

—Bien— dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos obstinadamente— la esperaremos.

—Como quieras Weasley.

Pansy y Daphne continuaron arreglando los botiquines durante unos minutos más hasta que llegó Hermione.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué le ocurrió a Harry? ¿Dónde está Madame Pomfrey? ¿Por qué no lo están atendiendo?

—Cálmate Hermione, Madame Pomfrey no está y, no estoy dispuesto a que una mortífaga "atienda" a mi amigo.

—¡Ron! ¡No seas inmaduro! Pansy es una gran enfermera y, si tú no estás dispuesto a que ella atienda a Harry puedes irte de aquí, yo me haré cargo de esto— determinó firmemente la chica.

Al ver que Ron no contestaba, se volvió hacia Pansy y suavizó su expresión.

—Por favor Pansy ¿Podrías ayudar a Harry?

—Claro Granger, pero antes necesito saber qué le pasó.

Hermione volteó hacia Seamus que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Harry, Seamus?

—Estábamos practicando en el campo, cuando de repente, uno de nosotros no se fijó en que Harry estaba volando y golpeó una bludger que salió hacia él. La pelota lo golpeó en el pecho, y antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo, cayó de su escoba y se golpeó contra las gradas destrozándolas. Lo trajimos aquí lo más rápido que pudimos

Hermione volteó a ver a ver a Pansy que, inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra.

—Recuéstenlo en la camilla— dijo al tiempo que señalaba la camilla más alejada de la entrada.

Entre Ron y Seamus lo cargaron una vez más y lo depositaron suavemente en la camilla.

—Ahora salgan todos de aquí, necesito revisarlo— ante la mirada desconfiada de Ron rodó los ojos y continuó— Granger, necesito que te quedes

Hermione retrocedió mientras Pansy colocaba un biombo alrededor de la camilla y corría las cortinas.

—Daphne, tráeme vendas, esencia de díctamo y unos analgésicos para el dolor.

En cuanto la rubia salió de ahí, se volteó hacia Hermione.

—Necesito que me ayudes a quitarle la ropa, hay que evaluar el daño.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y empezó a quitarle el uniforme a su amigo ayudando a Pansy. En cuanto desapareció la camisa del ojiverde, Pansy ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la herida en el pecho del muchacho.

La sangre manchaba las sábanas blancas de la camilla y se extendía hacia los pantalones.

—Quítale los pantalones por favor— dijo a la castaña mientras se concentraba en el pecho del chico.

En cuanto llegó Daphne con lo solicitado, Pansy se volvió hacia ella desesperada.

—Tráeme agua caliente, gasas y trapos limpios. Granger, ve al armario del fondo y tráeme agua oxigenada, alcohol y poción revitalizante.

Cuando ambas chicas salieron corriendo Pansy se enfocó en evaluar el daño que había ocasionado la bludger, no podía usar magia sin el peligro de dañarlo más, así que se puso unos guantes de látex y decidió curarlo de manera manual. Después de que Daphne llegó con el agua caliente y los trapos limpios, empezó a limpiar la herida con todo el cuidado que pudo, pero, a pesar de la sangre que limpiaba, esta no dejaba de sangrar.

—Daphne— llamó desesperada— conéctalo a los aparatos de hospital, no puedo usar magia para revisar sus signos vitales.

Mientras trataba de limpiar toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo Potter pasaron los minutos más angustiosos de su vida en lo que Daphne conseguía conectar a Harry. Hermione miraba trabajar a Pansy desde la distancia mientras le suplicaba a Merlín por la vida de su amigo. El tiempo que había pasado Harry si ser atendido por culpa de Ron, al parecer lo habían afectado demasiado.

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre— Exclamó Daphne

Pansy se limitó a asentir mientras seguía limpiando la herida.

—Conéctalo al suero, pero agrégale poción revitalizante.

Daphne hizo lo que le había pedido sin dejar de horrorizarse por toda la sangre que había a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no intentas cerrar la herida para que deje de sangrar?

—Sería peligroso, podría formarse un coagulo interior por tratar de contenerla.

Pasados diez minutos, finalmente la herida dejó de sangrar. Pansy se quitó los guantes sucios de sangre y los tiró a la cubeta que contenía el agua teñida de rojo y los trapos. En seguida Daphne se dirigió a tirarla mientras Pansy se untaba alcohol en las manos para seguir evaluando los daños.

—La herida no es muy profunda, pero dañó una de las arterias más cercanas al corazón, por eso perdió tanta sangre. Tiene el pulmón derecho dañado por el impacto y el diafragma fue dañado por el golpe, además múltiples cortes en los brazos y las piernas junto con varias astillas clavadas.

—¿Es grave?— preguntó Hermione

—Debido a que no fue atendido inmediatamente sí, se complicó mucho la situación.

—¿Puedes curarlo?

—Sí, pero necesitará varios días de reposo y observación.

—No importa, cúralo por favor.

Justo cuando Pansy se disponía a recitar los conjuros necesarios para sanar el pulmón de Potter, Daphne la interrumpió.

—Pansy, no puedes recitar ese conjuro, Potter está muy débil no lo resistirá. Perdió demasiada sangre.

—Granger— llamó la rubia— ¿Qué tipo de sangre tiene tu amigo?

—Es "o negativa".

Daphne salió corriendo hacía la oficina de Madame Pomfrey y regresó angustiada.

—Pansy, ya no nos quedan reservas de sangre "o negativa."

—Maldita sea. Trae toda la poción regenerativa y poción revitalizante que puedas.

Daphne salió corriendo una vez más mientras Pansy volvía a hablar con Hermione.

—Escúchame atentamente Granger, necesitamos un donante. Solamente tres personas en esta escuela tienen ese tipo de sangre, tu amigo, Draco Malfoy y yo. Ambas sabemos que Draco no estaría dispuesto a donar sangre para tú amigo, así que solamente quedo yo. No hay tiempo como para conseguir otro donante ajeno a la escuela o mandar traer sangre de San Mungo, yo voy a ser la donante de tú amigo— Hermione la miró sorprendida y se preparó para protestar pero Pansy no le dio oportunidad— No me interrumpas Granger— En ese momento llegó Daphne cargando dos cajas llenas de viales de pociones que, Hermione dedujo eran pociones regenerativas y revitalizante— Escúchenme con atención, porque con cada minuto que pasa, Potter se pone más débil. Granger, bebe inmediatamente dos viales de poción revitalizante, en cuanto yo te lo indique realizarás este hechizo—indicó mostrándole una imagen de un libro— este hechizo es para reparar la arteria dañada y requiere de una gran cantidad de energía, generalmente tomada del paciente. En este caso el tomar la energía de Potter para realizarlo lo mataría, así que lo realizarás con la tuya; Daphne no puede hacerlo puesto que ella hará otra cosa. En cuanto termines de curarlo toma otro vial de poción revitalizante.

—Daphne, trae poción energizante— en cuanto la rubia salió de ahí Pansy sacó otro aparato que conectó a la muñeca de Harry mediante una aguja; en cuanto el aparato entró en contacto con la sangre del chico marcó un 28.

Pansy miró a Hermione antes de murmurar:

—Está muy débil.

En ese momento llegó Daphne con otra caja de pociones de la cual Pansy se apresuró a toma dos viales

—De acuerdo Granger, en cuanto termines de reparar la arteria dañada supervisa este aparato— señaló el que estaba conectado a la muñeca de Harry y que descendía cada minuto— en cuanto marque 200 nos avisas para que detengamos la transfusión.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a recitar el hechizo que le había indicado Pansy, mientras esta y Daphne conectaban otro aparato, esta vez del brazo de Pansy al corazón de Harry. Cuando Hermione terminó de recitar el hechizo tomó un vial de poción revitalizante y asintió hacia Pansy, que sacó una daga plateada de su túnica y se dirigió a Daphne.

—No dejes que se pierda ni una sola gota, y si ves que me empiezo a poner débil dame un vial de poción revitalizante

Daphne asintió y Pansy hizo un corte en su brazo del cual comenzó a fluir la sangre hacia una bolsita de suero vacía que la administraba lentamente hacia el corazón de Harry. El marcador continuaba subiendo lentamente conforme la sangre de la chica iba entrando al cuerpo de Harry; cuando el marcador iba por el 100, Hermione vio como Pansy se debilitaba visiblemente, su piel se puso más pálida que de costumbre y, pensó que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse; volvió su mirada a Daphne y esta rápidamente le administró un vial de poción revitalizante. Pansy se recuperó rápidamente; pasados unos minutos Hermione vio como el marcador iba ya en 196.

—Listo Pansy.

Daphne detuvo el flujo de sangre curando el brazo de Pansy y le dio otra poción revitalizante.

—Muy bien hecho Granger, creo que ya podemos aplicar el hechizo para curar su pulmón y su diafragma.

—Me temo que aún no Pansy— intervino Daphne— a pesar de la recuperación de sangre sigue estando demasiado débil para soportar un hechizo así.

Hermione sintió que la desesperación la llenaba ¿De nada había servido todo lo que ya habían hecho?

—¿Qué se puede hacer Pansy?— preguntó la castaña.

—Necesitamos otro donante.

—¿De sangre?

—No, de energía, necesitamos alguien que esté dispuesto a todo por Potter para que le pasemos parte de su energía y que pueda soportar el hechizo.

La chica caviló unos minutos sobre quién sería la persona adecuada para dicha operación.

—¡Ginny!— exclamó emocionada— Ginny es su novia, estoy segura de que estará más que dispuesta.

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo para buscar a la pelirroja. La encontró en la entrada de la enfermería abrazada a Ron.

—¡Hermione!— exclamó emocionada en cuanto la vio— ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Ya está mejor?

—No, Ginny, necesitamos tu ayuda para poder salvarlo. Ven conmigo.

La chica salió corriendo tras la castaña hacia la camilla donde estaban atendiendo al pelinegro.

—Escucha Ginny, Pansy necesita hacer una trasfusión de energía para poder curar a Harry.

—¿Cómo que una trasfusión de energía?

—Así Weasley, mediante un hechizo transferiré parte de tu energía a Potter, caerás desmayada desde luego, pero serás atendida inmediatamente en la camilla de a lado, donde te recuperarás y para mañana ya estarás bien.

Ginny miró a las tres chicas con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas antes de negar con la cabeza y sollozar.

—No, no puedo hacer eso— dicho esto salió corriendo de ahí seguida por Hermione.

—¡Ginny!— llamó esta sin que la chica se detuviera.

En seguida fue Ron a su encuentro sumamente preocupado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Harry necesita una transfusión de energía peor Ginny se ha negado, sino la hacemos Pansy no podrá curarlo.

—Tranquilízate Hermione, lo haré yo— Hermione lo miró emocionada mientras lo llevaba hacia la camilla donde estaba Harry.

—Ron será el donante, Pansy.

—De acuerdo, acuéstate en esa camilla y déjanos hacer el resto.

Ron se acostó en la camilla y permitió que Daphne lo ayudase a ponerse la bata de la enfermería.

—No te preocupes, Weasley, posiblemente te desmayarás, pero serás atendido de inmediato. ¿Listos?— preguntó Pansy,

En seguida comenzó a ejecutar el hechizo adecuado y todos vieron asombrados como un flujo dorado comenzaba a viajar del cuerpo de Ron hacia el de Harry; Ron que había permanecido despierto poco a poco se empezó a sentir cansado hasta que los ojos se le cerraron.

Cuando Pansy terminó con la transfusión Ron estaba pálido y ojeroso e inmediatamente Daphne comenzó a atenderlo. Pansy recitó hacia Harry los hechizos necesarios para curar su pulmón y el diafragma, finalmente cerró la herida y se ocupó de los rasguños que tenía el chico en los brazos, el rostro, las piernas y el pecho. Cubrió la herida del pecho con vendas y distribuyó banditas y gasas en las heridas menores mientras Daphne se ocupaba de reestablecer a Ron.

Cuando terminó de curarlo ya eran las nueve de la noche y acababa de llegar Madame Pomfrey sumamente preocupada al ver a tantos alumnos en la entrada a la enfermería.

—¿Qué ocurrió señorita Parkinson? ¿Por qué están Potter y Weasley en camillas? ¿Y dónde está la señorita Weasley?

Pansy se dispuso a explicarle detalladamente lo que había ocurrido ayudada por Daphne y Hermione. Cuando terminó su relato Madame Pomfrey estaba sumamente asombrada.

—Señorita Granger, diga a sus compañeros que pueden retirarse y busque por favor a la señorita Weasley y a la profesora McGonagall, luego regrese aquí— Hermione salió del lugar a cumplir lo que le habían solicitado.

—Señorita Parkinson, señorita Greengrass, debo decirles que estoy impresionada por lo que hicieron. Una herida como la del señor Potter es muy grave, pero ustedes lograron hacer lo que era necesario y pudieron curarlo; no voy a negar que lo que hizo usted, señorita Parkinson, de transferirle de su sangre al joven fue muy arriesgado, pero me alegra que todo haya salido bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes— Daphne y Pansy se miraron emocionadas.

En ese momento llegaron Hermione, la profesora McGonagall y Ginny Weasley. La profesora McGonagall estaba impresionada por lo que le había comentado Hermione en el camino hacia la enfermería y por el impacto de ver a Harry y Ron en ese estado.

—¿Qué ocurre Poppy?

—Potter sufrió un accidente jugando Quidditch.

—¿Está grave?

—No, precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo. Por lo que me comentan la herida del señor Potter era grave, tenía un pulmón y el diafragma dañado, además había perdido mucha sangre. Como bien sabrás Minerva, esta es una herida de gravedad, yo no estaba aquí, pero entre la señorita Parkinson y la señorita Greengrass consiguieron curarlo y ponerlo estable; realizaron una serie de operaciones complicadas y peligrosas para salvar la vida de Potter. Tienen un gran potencial Minerva.

La profesora McGonagall las miró orgullosa y volvió a observar a Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Y qué ocurre con la señorita Weasley? Creí que ella también estaba estudiando contigo.

—No deseo que la señorita Weasley siga estudiando conmigo. Carece de potencial para la medimagia y hoy, se rehusó a realizar el trabajo que yo les había dejado diciendo que era absurdo. La operación que realizaron las chicas requería de tres personas para apoyarse, la ausencia de la señorita Weasley las empujó a pedirle ayuda a la señorita Granger; no puedo tener una enfermera tan irresponsable y ausente.

Ginny estaba roja de vergüenza. La profesora McGonagall la miró con reproche antes de determinar.

—De acuerdo Poppy, si tú no deseas que ella siga estudiando contigo no puedo obligarte. Me temo señorita Weasley que usted queda fuera de este programa, Poppy, te enviaré lo más pronto posible a una nueva alumna para que empiece sus estudios contigo. Buenas noches señoritas.

En seguida la profesora salió de ahí dejando a Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos y a Daphne y Pansy sumamente alegres.

—Muy bien señoritas— comenzó Madame Pomfrey— señorita Weasley, le voy a pedir que se retire de aquí inmediatamente y que no regrese mañana para sus clases aquí.

Ginny salió de la enfermería con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos mientras Madame Pomfrey daba las últimas indicaciones a Pansy y a Daphne.

—Ya pueden retirarse señoritas, felicidades por su gran trabajo hoy.

—Disculpe Madame Pomfrey— habló Pansy— pero me gustaría quedarme a hacer guardia para vigilar los progresos de Potter y Weasley.

—De acuerdo señorita Parkinson, le acondicionaré con mucho gusto una de las camillas para que se quede.

Pansy no podía entender que la había impulsado a pedir quedarse para cuidar a Potter y a Weasley. Trató de convencerse de que se debía a que eran sus primeros pacientes y quería vivir la experiencia completa. Pero en el fondo sabía que, la verdadera razón por la que había decidido quedarse era muy diferente, era algo así como preocupación por el chico de ojos verdes que años atrás la había ayudado…

Daphne salió de la enfermería y dejó a Pansy haciendo guardia. Toda la noche estuvo en vela supervisando los signos vitales de Harry y la recuperación de Ron. A medianoche cuando ya estaba a punto de irse a dormir Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó finalmente tras tratar de ubicarse mentalmente.

—Estás en la enfermería Potter.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Tuviste un accidente y te trajeron aquí para que te curase.

—¿Tú me curaste Parkinson?

—Sí, y debo decir que no fue fácil

—Yo… No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, pero te agradezco que me curaras.

—No fue nada Potter, ahora duerme, te esperan largos días de recuperación. ¿Quieres una poción para dormir sin sueños?

—Sí, te lo agradecería.

Pansy le suministró un vial con poción para dormir y se quedó a su lado hasta que lo supo en brazos de Morfeo, luego se retiró a dormir.

* * *

Despertó al sentir la calidez de un rayo de sol, que rozaba su piel suavemente. Se levantó y checó inmediatamente los signos vitales de Ron, que ya se había reestablecido.

—Parkinson.

—¿Si, Weasley?

—Yo… Gracias por curar a mi amigo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, solamente cumplí con mi deber.

—Sé que es tú deber, pero aun así gracias.

—Por nada.

—Y, Parkinson— la chica volteó a verlo mientras acomodaba las bandejas con desayuno que acababa de traerle un elfo doméstico— Lamento lo que te dije ayer cuando llegamos. Estaba equivocado.

—No te preocupes, Weasley, ya me acostumbré a palabras de ese tipo.

Ron quería decir algo más, pero la chica no se lo permitió y le entregó una bandeja con su desayuno, luego, mientras él devoraba la comida ella lo volvió a revisar.

—Después del desayuno ya puedes retirarte.

—Gracias Parkinson.

La chica le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la camilla donde aún dormía Harry para revisarlo.

Mientras checaba sus signos vitales, él se despertó.

—Buenos días Potter

—Buenos días Parkinson

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry movió levemente sus músculos para comprobar su estado y no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor.

—Tu cara lo ha dicho todo, no necesito saber más. Aquí está tu desayuno, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Dicho esto cerró las cortinas alrededor de la camilla y fue a desayunar rápidamente. Cuando regreso, le dio el alta a Ron y lo mandó a clases; su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al descorrer las cortinas que cubrían la camilla de Harry encontró a este la misma posición en la que lo había dejado y con el desayuno intacto.

—¿No piensas comer nada?

—No, es sólo que… No puedo moverme

—¿Cómo que no puedes moverte?

—Intenté sentarme, pero no puedo.

Pansy le realizó un chequeo rápido antes de determinar su estado.

—No tienes huesos rotos, pero al parecer el golpe te afectó más de lo que creí. ¿Te importa si te doy de comer?

El chico negó con la cabeza y Pansy suspiró antes de prepararse para darle de comer en la boca. Iba a ser un día muy largo…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II: Algo nuevo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. "_Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_"

**#36: De cómo Pansy reconstruye su vida con Harry.**

* * *

La recuperación de Harry fue lenta pero efectiva gracias a los cuidados de Pansy, la chica dormía en la enfermería para cuidarlo durante la noche, desayunaban juntos y ella se iba a clases, regresaba a almorzar y comer con él y, a la tarde le pasaba lo que habían hecho durante el día y hacían juntos la tarea. Los fines de semana que estuvo en el hospital Pansy experimentaba para ayudarlo a recuperarse más rápido: Elaboraba sus propias pociones y lo motivaba a moverse para recuperar el movimiento de los músculos que habían perdido fuerza.

Madame Pomfrey y Daphne observaban alegres los progresos que había tanto en la recuperación del chico como en la relación amistosa que iban iniciando Pansy y Harry. Una noche, cuando Pansy acomodaba todo ya para dormir Harry finalmente habló de lo que lo había estado atormentando los últimos días.

—Pansy.

—¿Sí?

—¿Ginny ya no estudia con Madame Pomfrey?

—No, dejo de hacerlo desde el día de tu accidente, Madame Pomfrey la corrió.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es algo que prefiero que te responda alguien más, yo no puedo.

Harry dejo la pregunta en paz y siguió hablando.

—Ginny no ha venido a visitarme, Ron y Hermione no han querido decirme nada, pero quisiera saber por qué ya no viene.

Pansy suspiró cansada antes de responder.

—El día de tu accidente perdiste mucha sangre y energía, no podíamos aplicarte los hechizos necesarios para que te recuperaras, te hicimos una transfusión sanguínea pero seguías demasiado débil, el hechizo te habría matado. Hermione nos estuvo ayudando y también necesitábamos transferirte energía, pero ninguna de nosotras podía hacerlo porque nos desmayaríamos; así que Hermione le pidió a Ginny que lo hiciera, pero ella no quiso. Por eso Ron lo hizo en su lugar.

—Pero ¿por qué no estaba Ginny aquí ese día?

—Porque antes de que tu llegaras simplemente se fue, no quiso estar aquí.

Harry se quedó callado y con la cabeza baja, al verlo así Pansy decidió dejarlo solo.

—Buenas noches Potter.

Corrió las cortinas de la camilla y salió de la enfermería para ver a la directora McGonagall; cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuchó risas suaves en un pasillo cercano, se pegó a la pared y se detuvo a observar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Ginny Weasley besándose apasionadamente con Dean Thomas; se quedó en shock pegada a la pared procurando que no la descubrieran, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar intentó calmarse y salió rápidamente hacia la dirección, tenía un asunto que resolver.

—Directora McGonagall

—¿Sí?, Señorita Parkinson

—Yo, venía a consultarla respecto a algo.

—Dígame.

—¿Ya sabe quién ocupará el lugar de Ginny Weasley en el proyecto?

—No, ¿tiene alguna sugerencia?

—Sí, mientras estuve en la escuela el año pasado Astoria Greengrass fue de gran ayuda para curar a mis amigos cuando regresaban de las redadas.

—Ummm, lo consideraré. Gracias señorita Parkinson.

Pansy salió de ahí y se fue a la enfermería con la imagen de Ginevra besándose con Dean en la cabeza; no sabía porque se preocupaba, después de todo solamente le afectaba a Potter y a ella no le importaba lo que le sucediera al salvador del mundo mágico.

Los días siguientes Pansy apeló a su poca paciencia y autocontrol que tenía para no decirle a Harry lo que había visto en el pasillo aquella noche. Finalmente el día que le daría el alta a Harry salió a la luz el asunto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Te he notado rara estos días, evades mi mirada y te comportas muy cortante conmigo.

—No es nada, solo estoy cansada.

—No es cierto, sé que es algo más. Tú no eres así, Pansy.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a hablar como si me conocieras perfectamente? ¡No sabes nada de mí, Potter! Y lo mejor será que dejes el tema si no quieres enterarte de cosas que no debes saber.

Harry palideció por la explosión de la chica pero siguió insistiendo en el tema.

—Hablo así porque te conozco, Pansy, este breve tiempo que he convivido contigo me ha servido para conocerte mejor. Has roto todas las creencias que yo tenía acerca de los de tu casa, te conozco y sé que hay algo más que eso.

La declaración hizo que a Pansy se le saltaran las lágrimas de los ojos, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien se preocupó por conocerla y se interesó en su estado de ánimo. Al verla llorar, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Yo… Lo siento Pansy, si dije algo que te lastimara. No fue mi intención lastimarte.

Cuidadosamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó torpemente. El contacto con el chico dejó a Pansy en shock; pasados unos segundos se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se sentía segura en los brazos de Harry. El sonido de algo de cristal cayendo al suelo los hizo sobresaltarse y romper el abrazo.

Cuando voltearon a ver lo que había sucedido se encontraron con Ginny que los miraba enfurecida. La chica se acercó con pasos largos hacia Harry y le soltó una bofetada que le marcó la mejilla.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡Te vi Potter, te vi abrazando a esa zorra! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?— la chica se veía destrozada, pero en seguida recuperó su orgullo y, fríamente replicó.

—Bien, tú te lo buscaste Potter. No me importa con cuántas me engañes, yo lo hice antes que tú

Harry se puso pálido ante la declaración de la chica ella continuó atacando.

—Desde el momento en que entramos a séptimo empecé a andar con Dean Thomas. Me das asco Potter, nunca te quise de verdad.

Ginny salió de ahí furiosa y Harry se quedó estático, poco después el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

Cuando despertó vio a Pansy que lo vigilaba preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Te desmayaste.

En ese momento recordó todo lo que había ocurrido y no pudo evitar sentir la furia que no había podido experimentar unos momentos atrás.

—¿Lo que dijo Ginny es cierto?

—No lo sé Harry, no soy la mejor amiga de la Weasley.

—¡No te atrevas a mentirme! ¡Yo sé que tú sabes algo!

—¡A mí no me grites Potter!, que yo no fui la que te engañó con otro. Y sí, si tanto quieres saberlo sí, yo los descubrí hace un par de noches.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Seamos honestos Potter. ¿Me hubieras creído? La verdad.

Harry dudó un momento antes de responder finalmente.

—No, tienes razón. No te hubiera creído.

—¿Lo ves?

—Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Tal vez.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí un día más por favor? No soportaría ver a Ginny.

—Supongo. Te dejo solo, iré a la biblioteca.

Pansy salió de ahí y se fue a su habitación de prefecta. No entendía porque le había afectado tanto ver a Potter tan mal por culpa de la Weasley y eso la enfadaba. Odiaba no entenderse a sí misma.

Aquella noche, Pansy recibió la visita más inesperada que pudiera pensar: Draco apareció en su habitación extrañamente feliz.

—Hola, Draco. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Qué tal, Pansy? He venido antes, pero me informaban que al parecer ya no dormías aquí.

Ella sonrió tristemente y no permitió que sus sentimientos más dolorosos salieran a la luz.

—No, estuve haciendo guardia en la enfermería un tiempo.

—Ah sí, me enteré de que Potter tuvo un accidente y tú te convertiste en su enfermera.

—Solo cumplo con mi deber Draco. ¿Tú cómo vas en pociones?

—Nada mal, aunque estoy tomando asesorías con Hermione, es una gran maestra— al mencionar el nombre de Hermione, Pansy se percató de que sus ojos brillaban soñadores.

—Vaya ¿Ahora es Hermione? ¿Qué pasó con la sangre sucia?

—No uses ese término Pansy.

Ella rio y ocultó hábilmente el sentimiento de tristeza y decepción que le había ocasionado el descubrir que: Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

—Bueno ¿Para qué me buscabas? No es normal de ti buscar a chicas que no te interesan.

—Tú me interesas, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga.

—Bueno, pero algo has de buscar. Ve al grano Draco.

—Yo… Quisiera pedirte consejo.

Pansy levantó las cejas escéptica.

—¿Para?

—¿Qué es lo que se necesita para enamorar a una chica?

Esta vez no pudo reprimirse y soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

—¿Draco Malfoy busca enamorar a una chica? ¿Qué pasó con las chicas de una noche?

—No es gracioso Pansy, estoy buscando algo serio. Azkaban me hizo madurar.

—Está bien ¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, es algo muy privado.

—Entonces lo lamento Draco, si no sé quién es no puedo ayudarte, no me interrumpas. Cada chica es distinta, a cada una nos enamoran cosas diferentes puedo decirte qué me enamoraría a mí o a alguna de mis amigas, pero quizá no funcione con tu chica.

—Bien es… Hermione.

Una vez más Pansy se carcajeó. Nunca pensó que Draco pudiera ser tan divertido y contradictorio.

—Pansy, no te rías o harás que me arrepienta de habértelo contado.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero ¿Qué tú no estabas comprometido con Astoria?

—Sí, pero… Yo no la amo.

—Bien, para enamorar a una mujer como Granger, necesitas ser sumamente meticuloso, detallista y sentimental. Desafortunadamente, tú no tiene ninguna de esas características, así que hay mucho en lo cual trabajar.

Draco la miró malhumorado y ella disfrutó de poder darle un sermón de romance al príncipe de las serpientes.

—Primero, tienes bastantes posibilidades puesto que comparten una torre solo para los dos, pero no puedes nada más llegar y así de la nada decirle que te gusta; empieza por saludarla siempre que la veas, hagan la tarea juntos y platica mucho con ella, escúchala y dale tú opinión. Cuando veas progresos vienes a verme y te doy el siguiente paso.

Draco se quedó mudo y Pansy aprovechó para empujarlo suavemente y sacarlo de su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Para cuando el chico salió de su estado de shock, Pansy ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara y tuvo que irse a su habitación sin decir nada. El plan de Pansy sonaba horrible, pero tenía la corazonada de que funcionaría.

* * *

En la enfermería, Harry estaba devastado; siempre creyó que Ginny lo amaba lo suficiente para esperarlo y quedarse con él. Además, se sentía culpable por haberle gritado a Pansy por algo de lo que ella no tenía la culpa; la chica pelinegra se había portado amable con él desde que había tenido el accidente, cosa que Ginny no había hecho; había sido Pansy quien le había curado, no Ginny, Pansy se había quedado todo el tiempo con él y lo había recuperado, Ginny lo había abandonado y no había ido a verlo hasta que le habían dado el alta.

No entendía porque le dolía más el haber lastimado a la pelinegra que la noticia de que Ginny lo había engañado. Finalmente, decidió dormir para aclarar los tormentosos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó al oír el ruido de las cortinas de su cama corriéndose.

—Buenos días, Potter. Hoy está decidido que te daré de alta, sin excusa ni pretexto. Así que desayuna para que no lleguemos tarde a clase.

Harry la miró sorprendido y se apresuró a obedecer; Pansy causaba ese efecto en él, lo hacía obedecerla en todo. Cuando terminó de desayunar y de vestirse salieron juntos hacia el aula en la que tomarían su primera clase del día.

Durante el resto del día ambos convivieron mucho tiempo; Harry no podía estar con Ron, dado que Ginny estuvo todo el tiempo con su hermano lanzándole miradas asesinas a Pansy. Cuando llegó la hora de separarse para ir a las clases de la carrera, Harry sintió un extraño vacío en su mente.

Durante el resto de la semana continuaron con esa extraña rutina; se veían todas las mañanas después del desayuno, de ahí se iban a clases juntos, se separaban después de la comida y se iba cada quién a sus clases profesionales. Por la noche se veían en la enfermería para que Pansy continuara ayudándolo.

Cuando terminaron el tratamiento y Harry estuvo totalmente repuesto, cambiaron el tiempo que dedicaban a curar a Harry por paseos en los jardines; aprovecharon para conocerse mejor y reforzar el lazo de amistad que empezaba a formarse entre ellos.

—Mañana es el primer partido de la temporada.

—Sí, ¿jugarás?

—Sí, creo que mi enfermera he hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo.

Pansy rio sonrojada y continuaron caminando.

—Después del partido, ganemos o perdamos, el profesor Slughorn dará una fiesta para su club de preferidos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—¿Está permitido llevar acompañante?

—Claro, de hecho Hermione irá con tu amigo Draco.

—Oh vaya, Draco estará ahí.

—Sí, pero ¿Quieres ir?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué me invitas a mí?

—Pues… Porque en el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona muy agradable y, puedes considerarlo una forma de agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

—Bueno, iré. Pero no me lo agradezcas, solo cumplí con mi deber.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y, al despedirse para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones Harry le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla. Pansy pasó toda la noche intentando descubrir porque el beso de Potter la había emocionado tanto.

Al día siguiente, el partido lo ganaron (para furia de Draco) los chicos de Gryffindor. La fiesta sería hasta en la noche, por lo que Pansy una vez que hubo felicitado a Harry por su victoria, se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse.

Decidió ponerse un vestido largo entallado color vino, para hacer honor a la casa de los leones. Harry la estaba esperando fuera de la sala común de Slyhterin. Al verla con ese vestido no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, se veía tan hermosa.

—Vaya, te ves verdaderamente hermosa, Pansy.

Ella se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido.

—Tú no te ves mal, Potter.

El chico rio divertido antes de comentar:

—Tomado en cuenta que el comentario viene de una serpiente, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Harry le ofreció su brazo galantemente y ambos fueron hacia la sala donde el profesor Slughorn daba su fiesta. Cuando entraron todos los miraron sorprendidos; a Pansy no le pasó desapercibida la mirada rabiosa de Ginny, que estaba ahí como compañera de Longbottom.

—Harry, muchacho, me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

—Gracias profesor. Que gran fiesta está dando.

—Oh, una pequeña reunión nada más. Señorita Parkinson, me alegra mucho verla aquí, gracias por acompañar al joven Potter.

—Es un placer, profesor.

—Bueno, no se entretengan conmigo. Pasen a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Harry sonrió e inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaban Hermione y Draco conversando alejados de los demás

—Hola Herms.

—Hola Harry, te ves muy bien. Hola Pansy.

—Granger. Hola Draco.

Mantuvieron una conversación tensa durante unos minutos hasta que Pansy y Harry optaron por ir a bailar un poco en la pista. Durante el baile, Pansy sintió la mirada venenosa de Ginny sobre ellos todo el tiempo y aprovecho para acercarse un poco más de Harry. De repente, Harry la tomó un poco más fuerte de la cintura y ella sintió su respiración en el cuello; en ese momento el resto del mundo desapareció para ella y solo existieron ella y Harry, abrazados y bailando. En esos minutos supo que quizá, podría tener otra oportunidad y sanar su roto corazón.

Cuando terminó el baile, ambos se separaron sonrojados y emocionados. La siguiente pieza la bailó Harry con Hermione mientras ella conversaba con Draco.

—¿Cómo vas con Granger?

—Muy bien, de hecho, decidí no hacerte caso y ya le dije lo que siento por ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que ella sentía lo mismo.

—Que bien Draco, me alegro mucho por ti.

—Y tú ¿Qué tienes con Potter?

—Nada, en realidad, solo somos amigos.

—Oh vaya, yo creo que él quiere algo más.

—¿Quieres algo serio con Granger?— preguntó hábilmente cambiando el tema.

—Sí, estoy dispuesto a romper mi compromiso con Astoria por ella.

En ese momento, llegaron Harry y Hermione; y Pansy le hizo una seña a Harry para que se fueran. No soportaría estar ahí un minuto más.

Harry la tomó del brazo, se despidieron y ambos salieron de ahí. Harry insistió en llevarla hasta la entrada de su sala común.

—Pansy, yo… Quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasó. Harry?

—Sé que es pronto, pero… Siento algo por ti, algo más allá de amistad.

Pansy se quedó sorprendida, nunca había esperado esa confesión por parte de Harry, pero antes de darle tiempo para contestar algo, el chico volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Pansy se quedó muda y apenas si consiguió contestar con un tartamudeo.

—Yo… Te quiero Harry, pero aún no estoy lista para eso. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, no esperaba que me aceptaras a la primera; aun así, solo espero que me permitas seguir luchando por ti, no voy a presionarte.

—Gracias, Harry.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los días siguientes, las demostraciones de cariño por parte de Harry se fueron haciendo más evidentes y Pansy empezó a considerar el aceptar la relación que le ofrecía el pelinegro hasta que…

Un día, después de clases lo vio en uno de los pasillos besando apasionadamente a Ginny Weasley…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III: Con olor a hierba**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. "_Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_"

**#36: De cómo Pansy reconstruye su vida con Harry.**

* * *

_Ya sé que tardé mucho en terminar esta historia, pero mi musa me abandonó hace tiempo y acaba de regresar, así que esperen actualizaciones masivas en mi perfil._

_Mil gracias a todas las que esperaron esta historia; el capítulo va dedicado para __Nathiiita-DH__, que fue quien dio el PROMPT de esta historia._

_Espero que les guste._

_P.D: Cuando aparezca el asterisco __**(*) **__pongan la canción de "Con olor a hierba" de Emmanuel, que fue la que inspiró esta historia._

* * *

Harry empujó a Ginny en cuanto sintió que esta aflojaba su agarre.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ginevra?

—Te extraño, Harry. Quiero volver contigo.

—Pero yo contigo no ¿qué no lo entiendes? Tú decidiste que lo nuestro terminara, tú decidiste engañarme y romperme el corazón. Y ¿sabes? La verdad lo agradezco, porque gracias a eso encontré a una chica de verdad, una chica hermosa y especial.

—No hablarás de la ramera de Parkinson ¿verdad? — preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te atrevas a llamarla así, ambos sabemos que aquí, eres tú la ramera.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y corrió para ver si aún alcanzaba a la chica de cabellera negra que había visto salir corriendo.

Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy ya había entrado.

* * *

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, se derrumbó en su cama y empezó a llorar. Había creído que Harry era diferente, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuvo la engañó con su ex novia. Lloró hasta que sintió que las lágrimas se le habían terminado y después, vistiéndose su piel de serpiente salió a sus clases con una frialdad impresionante.

Durante el resto de la tarde evitó a Harry, y al final de las clases, se refugió en le enfermería, poniendo especial empeño en sus tareas.

Madame Pomfrey notó que la chica intentaba refugiarse de algo en sus tareas, y tomó nota mental de hablar con ella al terminar la jornada; le había tomado cariño a Pansy y, dado que ella no tenía familia, creía que esa chica necesitaba a alguien; pero pese a sus buenas intenciones, tuvo que salir por la tarde y dejó a Pansy sola con Daphne.

—¿Qué tienes, Pansy? Estás rara.

—Estoy bien, Daphne, solo estoy cansada.

—Te conozco, y sé que no estás bien. Anda, cuéntame qué es lo que te ocurre.

La chica, sin poder soportarlo más, se sentó en una camilla cercana, y le contó a su amiga lo que había ocurrido con el chico que creyó que sanaría su corazón.

—… cuando lo vi besándose con Weasley, sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos, no sabía que un corazón pudiera romperse más de una vez— terminó con un suspiro.

—Pansy, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, creí que Potter era diferente, y que quizás, él podría hacerte verdaderamente feliz.

—Lo sé, yo también lo creí.

Se disponían a limpiar la enfermería, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, pensando que era Madame Pomfrey, ambas se dirigieron a la entrada, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Harry Potter aparecer frente a ellas.

—Pansy…

—Vete, Potter, no quiero saber nada de ti— lo interrumpió ella.

—Pansy, escúchame por favor. No es lo pensaste.

—¡¿Ah no?! ¡Entonces dime qué es lo que era!

—¡Ella me besó! Yo no quise ni acercarme. Pansy, comprende que yo te amo a ti, necesito una mujer como tú en mi vida, ¡tú, no Ginevra!

En ese momento, la pelinegra ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero no. Ya rompiste mi corazón una vez, no quiero arriesgarme a que lo hagas otra.

—Yo… lo lamento, nunca quise romper tu corazón. Pero si lo hice, prometo sanarlo y cuidarlo por el resto de mi vida.

Ella se quedó muda, incapaz de decir nada.

—Vamos, Pansy —intervino Daphne— dale una oportunidad.

Finalmente, ella se acercó un paso hacia él, y Harry la tomó cariñosamente entre sus brazos.

—Ven, Pansy, déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no termina mi turno en la enfermería.

—Greengrass, ¿nos cubrirías esta vez? —preguntó el salvador del mundo.

—Si, si , vete, Pansy, yo me encargo.

Harry la tomó de la mano y cruzaron los pasillos corriendo hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Gryffindor? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Necesito algo, para que podamos pasar la noche fuera.

Pansy se limitó a asentir y se ocultó tras una estatua.

Entró sumamente agitado a la sala común, donde encontró a Hermione ayudando a Ron en sus tareas.

—Herms, préstame tu equipo de acampar.

—¿Para qué, Harry?

—Sólo, préstamelo por favor, después te daré explicaciones.

La castaña subió al que había sido su cuarto y bajó con el kit de acampar que le habían comprado sus padres.

—Toma, solo… cuídate.

Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y una canasta de asa doble para empacar comida.

Ya con todo, lo redujo y lo guardó en su bolso de piel de topo. Salió a donde lo esperaba la chica y la llevó corriendo hacia las cocinas, donde los elfos estuvieron gustosos de llenarles la cesta con todo lo que pidieron.

Ya con todo listo, y aprovechando que aún no era tan tarde, ambos salieron corriendo hacia los jardines.

Caminaron tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el lago y llegaron finalmente a los límites en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿El Bosque Prohibido, Harry?

—Sí, una vez que lo conoces, no están oscuro como parece.

_**(*) **_Ella no dijo nada y continuaron caminando; parecía que Harry conocía muy bien el bosque, ya que caminaba con mucha seguridad sorteando ramas y piedras que amenazaban su avance. Poco después, llegaron a un hermoso claro rodeado de árboles, donde la luz vespertina del sol iluminaba pequeñas margaritas.

—Este lugar es hermoso, Harry.

—Sabía que te gustaría, es un lugar casi mágico.

Respondió el chico mientras acomodaba una manta con la comida que habían llevado y montaba una tienda de campaña.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Harry la invitó a sentarse y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida. Mientras comían, hablaron y rieron como si no se hubieran visto en todo el día.

Constantemente, Pansy sentía que Harry no le prestaba atención mientras hablaba, y cuando volteaba a verlo con la intención de reprocharle su falta de atención, lo encontraba contemplándola como si se tratara de un sueño, lo que la hacía ruborizarse y seguir hablando como si nada.

Cuando terminaron, el ojiverde lo recogió todo mientras ella curioseaba por ahí.

—Pansy, voltea.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tienes una mancha aquí — dijo mientras le limpiaba cariñosamente la comisura de la boca.

Ella acercó un poco más la cara a su mano y Harry acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de besarla. En seguida, ambos se acostaron frente a frente sobre la hierba.

Pansy sintió su mano rozar tímidamente sus dedos, y tras un movimiento ágil, se vio presa entre sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Harry acariciaba suavemente el cabello negro de la chica, la piel tersa de su cara, sus labios finos. Bajó los dedos por su cuello, hasta llegar a su clavícula, y se movió lentamente hacia sus hombros, donde bajó las mangas de la túnica que la cubría; y se permitió disfrutar de pasear los dedos por su piel lechosa.

La pelinegra se pegó un poco más a él; sentía una extraña electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo conforme él la tocaba. Harry hundió su rostro en los cabellos negros de Pansy; estaban tan juntos, que podían escuchar los latidos y la respiración del otro. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto desde lejos, habría podido jurar que era un solo ser; ya que respiraban al mismo tiempo, y sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

De repente, el tiempo se detuvo, y ambos pasaron a formar parte del claro; ya no eran Harry y Pansy separados, no eran ni bruja ni mago, eran simplemente una extensión más de la naturaleza, se fundían en un solo ser con ellos mismos, y con el pasto que los rodeaba.

El pelinegro, exploró tímidamente cada centímetro de la piel de su compañera, ella se dejó hacer; le permitió acariciarle los brazos, el estómago, las piernas, la espalda. Al poco rato, ya no eran sus manos las que la acariciaban, ahora era su boca que repartía tiernos besos por toda ella. Cada nuevo beso, enviaba una corriente de electricidad a través de su sistema que la hacía sentirse en un paraíso jamás explorado.

Conforme se encendía el fuego entre ellos, él acarició y besó cada uno de sus pechos, exploró su boca, y finalmente, la llevó hasta el éxtasis con su boca paseando por su clítoris y sus labios húmedos. Pansy sentía que todo había sido tan poético y romántico, en los movimientos de Harry, no había prisa; todo había sido sumamente lento.

Exhaló su nombre como un suspiro mientras él la observaba como si de una obra de arte se tratara.

—Te amo, Pansy.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo.

Poco a poco, Harry miró extinguirse el sol, que dejaba reflejos dorados en la piel de la chica. Contempló embelesado el contraste de colores entre los rayos del sol y la piel de Pansy.

Cuando el sol finalmente se ocultó y dio paso a la luna, Pansy abrió los ojos y Harry creyó ver un universo dentro de cada uno de ellos; el color negro de sus pupilas, se asemejaba al manto de la noche que brillaba con cientos de estrellas. Una corriente de aire frío se coló entre su ropa, y viendo que sería una noche fría, empezó a soltarla lenta y reticentemente, como si ya no le quedara fuerza en los brazos.

Ambos se levantaron y Harry admiró el movimiento del cabello de Pansy cuando esta lo sacudió para quitarle las hojas y el pasto que se le habían pegado. Ambos se acurrucaron en el interior de la tienda de campaña, listos para pasar la noche en medio de un romántico claro.

Cuando salió el sol al día siguiente, Harry se dedicó a admirar una vez más las facciones de su amada; al hundir su nariz entre los cabellos negros que descansaban sobre la manta, se percató de que estos tenían un olor que, con el paso de los años jamás olvidaría y que siempre le traería recuerdos especiales; era olor a hierba, que inundaba la casa de campaña como recordatorio de la maravillosa noche que habían pasado.


End file.
